


The Deceptive Lizard

by onearmedmechanic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Foreplay, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Yams can be a little shit when he wants to, they just love each other so much, wearing each others clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29233191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onearmedmechanic/pseuds/onearmedmechanic
Summary: “What are you wearing?” Then he spit the words before he could stop himself, his razor sharp tone causing Yamaguchi to freeze in his tracks. Giving Tsukkishima a perfect view of what he was wearing.Tsukki stood, crossing the room in a few easy strides, until he had Tadashi backed against the wall. His hair was wet and hung in his face, and there was a flush on his freckled face. Narrowing his eyes, Tsukki hooked his finger into the hem of the t-shirt Tadashi was wearing
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 151





	The Deceptive Lizard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyson99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyson99/gifts).



Tsukki was sitting at his desk, checking over his homework for errors, when the shower turned off and Yamaguchi stepped out of the bathroom, a cloud of steam following him out. 

“Thanks for letting me use your showe Tsukki.” Tadashi’s voice was muffled as he toweled off his hair.

Tsukki was silent and instead glanced in the direction of the bathroom. Yamaguchi was still drying his hair, dressed in his sleep clothes, a large black t-shirt, and pajama pants. Tsukki let his gaze linger on the other man as Tadashi finished, hanging his towel on the towel rack. 

Then Tadashi turned, walking into the bedroom and Tsukkishima’s blood ran hot. 

“What are you wearing?” Then he spit the words before he could stop himself, his razor sharp tone causing Yamaguchi to freeze in his tracks. Giving Tsukkishima a  _ perfect view _ of what he was wearing. 

Tsukki stood, crossing the room in a few easy strides, until he had Tadashi backed against the wall. His hair was wet and hung in his face, and there was a flush on his freckled face. Narrowing his eyes, Tsukki hooked his finger into the hem of the t-shirt Tadashi was wearing. 

“What is this?” Yamaguchi met his gaze, a flicker of fear in his dark brown eyes. He stayed silent, his eyes wide. “Because it looks like my _limited edition_ Apatosaurus t-shirt. The one that has been _missing_ for two weeks.” Tsukki hissed. 

“W-well…” Tadashi stammered, “If you want it so bad, why don’t you take it?” A smile crossed his face and Yamaguchi tilted his head back, exposing his neck. 

Tsukki’s eyes went wide as he realized Tadashi’s words, and then all at once they narrowed again and he descended upon the other man. It was all too easy to slot his thigh between Tadashi’s legs, drinking up the gasp it pulled from him. 

Tadashi kissed back, eager and hungry, so Tsukki broke off the kiss, instead trailing down his jaw and nipping at his exposed neck. Yamaguchi’s hands were trembling on his shoulders, snaking up and threading his fingers into Tsukki’s short, blond hair.

“Ah-  _ Tsukki…”  _ Tadashi whined breathlessly as Tsukki slipped his hands under the shirt and smoothed over his torso. He felt Tadashi’s breath hitch as he thumbed over his nipple, rolling the bud under his thumb as he dragged his teeth over Tadashi’s neck. 

Tadashi rolled his hips, letting out a stifled cry and Tsukki’s hands dropped to his hips, lifting them. Tadashi easily wrapped his legs around Tsukki’s own hips and crashed their mouths together. 

Tsukki held him securely, the lithe muscle he had been building up over the last few years easily disguised by his long bony limbs. He walked the two of them across his bedroom and dropped Tadashi flat on the bed, but Yamaguchi didn’t yield and instead pulled Tsukki down with him. 

Tsukki’s hands roamed over his body, his long slender fingers slipped into the elastic waistband of Tadashi’s pajama pants, and pulled them down leaving Tadashi in only his boxers and the t-shirt. 

With Tsukki’s attention on his boxers Tadashi propped himself up and moved to shuck off the shirt when Tsukki stopped him. Pushing him flat on the bed, one hand splayed across his chest, and the other gripping the hem of his boxers. 

“Leave it on.” Tsukki smirked, tilting his head back in that trademark look. His glasses even caught the reflection of his bedside lamp, and it clung at the edges of the frame like a drop of moonlight through the clouds. Cold and present and always watching. 

And with that Tsukki pulled off Tadashi’s boxers, flinging them to the floor somewhere behind him, he wasted no time, his long nimble fingers dipping in towards his entrance. Tadashi’s back arched as he struggled to keep quiet. 

His knees knocked together as he attempted to close his legs, but it was easy for Tsukki to dig his fingers into the meat of Tadashi’s thigh and pull them apart. 

“Don’t hide from me, Tadashi.” His voice was cold and it sent a shiver up his spine. 

“Wh-where’s the-'' Tadashi panted, unable to either find the words or catch his breath under Tsukki’s ministrations. 

“Bedside table.” Tsukki barked and Tadashi twisted around to reach. It took him a moment to find it, but he succeeded and passed it to Tsukki who again wasted no time, and Tadashi felt the first cold, lube slick digit press into him. 

He sucked in a breath, clenching automatically and Tsukki tsked at him. “Relax. I’m not going to hurt you.” 

“I-i know…” Tadashi panted, taking a few deep breaths.

“Then act like it, dummy.” Tsukki let out a chuckle. Tadashi tried to calm down, but his heart was beating too fast. 

“Did you know…” Tsukki whispered, leaning in, his voice a low rumble. Tadashi watched him listening carefully. “The term Apatosaurus… it comes from the Greek words apate or apatelos.” Tadashi blinked, confused at first, but then that long finger was inside of him and the sensation stole his breath.

“It means  _ deceptive _ .” Tsukki continued, talking in that same low rumble as his fingers worked slowly in and out of Tadashi. He added a second and Tadashi had to bite down on his lip to keep from either crying out with pleasure, or bursting out laughing. 

Tsukki scissored his fingers and Tadashi arched his back mouth open in a silent outcry. The tall blond leaned down, planting kisses on Tadashi’s neck as he fingerfucked the shorter man. 

“They are believed to be the largest land animals to have ever roamed the earth.” Tsukki whispered to him before adding a third finger and quirked them to graze against Tadashi’s prostate. He whined, the back of his hand pressed to his mouth. 

“Ah-ah-” Tadashi stuttered, “Tsukki- i-i can’t…” He failed to get the right words in the right order, because Tsukki was using his free hand to rub over his chest, pushing up his shirt and running his tongue over Tadashi’s nipples, grazing them with his teeth until Tadashi was trembling all over, tears collecting in the corner of his eyes and rolling down his face in thick streaks. 

Tsukki leaned back up, apparently satisfied with his preparation. He unzipped his jeans, one of his hands holding Tadashi’s legs open, bending it back and splaying the other man open for him. 

Tadashi mourned the loss of his fingers and would have been upset if it weren’t for the promise of what their absence would bring. And sure enough he felt Tsukki grab his thigh as he lined up. 

He pressed in, agonizingly slow. And when he could go no further he paused. Tadashi whined, he was such a  _ tease.  _ He loved to draw it out and watch Tadashi come apart under his hands. He would find new ways to torture Tadashi, driving him mad with his fingers or his tongue and deprive him of what he  _ really wanted.  _ Just to watch him stutter and whine, completely debauched. 

Part of him sent up a silent thanks to whoever lorded over these situations that he had aggravated Tsukki enough with the stolen shirt to skip the preamble. Either that or Tsukki was just as ready as Tadashi was tonight. 

Stuttering out a groan, Tadashi rolled his hips. Revelling in the look of blind pleasure that crossed the blond’s face. This was one of the few occasions where he got to see Tsukki under the mask. The  _ real  _ Tsukki. The one who whispers dinosaur facts like it was dirty talk. The Tsukki who falls asleep with his mouth open, and mumbles about math equations in his sleep. 

But then Tsukki returned to himself, and he grit his teeth in a brutal grin, once again bearing down on his prey. Tadashi was briefly reminded of a velociraptor from one of the dinosaur movies he’d seen a million times, the look of carnal desire on its face as it descended on whatever poor unfortunate side character hadn’t run fast enough to escape it’s deadly claws. 

He tried to ignore the little pang of pride it brought him. That he could be desired so completely by someone like Tsukki. 

But then Tsukki was moving, the sound of skin on skin filled his ears, and the hot ragged breaths he wasn't sure were his own or the others. His eyes rolled back in his head and Tadashi lost himself to it. 

Too soon he was crying out, head thrown back against the pillows, already wound up from Tsukki’s relentless foreplay. He came in a thick stripe across his stomach. A tiny part of his brain was grateful that the t-shirt had rucked up around his chest, and had thus survived. 

But Tsukki kept going, pounding relentlessly into Tadashi, chasing his own orgasm as a blind man chases the sun. It was almost too much for Tadashi, his body still spent and overstimulated, and the brutal pace was maddening. 

Tsukki gripped his hips hard and came, giving Tadashi a perfect view of his face as the orgasm washed over him. His expression would’ve been serene if not for the carnivorous gleam in his eyes. Like a lion after a kill. 

Finished, he pulled out and reached to pull the towel Tadashi had used, and quickly went about cleaning up the mess. He tucked himself back into his jeans and wiped Tadashi clean, pulling the shirt back down. 

Tadashi should’ve gotten up to help him but he was too tired and satisfied. And soon enough Tsukki was shucking his own clothing and climbing in beside him. The light went out and he felt those long limbs snake around his body, holding him close as Tsukki tucked his face - free of his glasses - into the crook of Tadashi’s neck, still tender from his teasing. 

“It looks good on you.” Tsukki mumbled into Tadashi’s back. “But don’t steal my clothes. If you want some, I’d rather just give them to you.”

Tadashi huffed out a little laugh and snuggled back into Tsukki’s arms. “Sorry, Tsukki.”

  
  



End file.
